priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Cyalume Change Aura
Imag.jpg|Multicolored Ribbons PriPara - 06 809 40.png|Multicolored Candies Guinda.jpg|Multicolored Roses Dress.png|Multicolored Bat Wings PriPara - 18 110 65.png|Multicolored Sea Anchors PriPara - 26 227 57.png|Multicolored Gears 1SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png|Multicolored Ribbons, Candies, and Roses 螢幕快照 2015-01-17 上午11.33.02.png|Multicolored Bat Wings, Sea Anchors 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.19.02.png|Multicolored Atoms Cyalume Change Auras are auras that appear when an idol is changing into their chosen Cyalume Coord. The aura surrounds the idol and at the end, it bursts outward, revealing the Cyalume Coord. Idols who have a Cyalume Change Aura *Laala Manaka - composed of multicolored ribbons. *Mirei Minami - composed of multicolored candy. *Sophie Hojo - composed of multicolored roses. *Shion Todo - composed of multicolored bat wings. * Dorothy West - composed of multicolored sea anchors. * Leona West - composed of multicolored sea anchors. *Faruru Bokerdole - composed of multicolored cogs and gears. * Cosmo Hojo - composed of multicolored atoms during her Cyalume Change, but reverts to stars for the remainder of her performance. Group Cyalume Change Auras *SoLaMi♡SMILE - SoLaMi♡SMILE's group aura is composed of multicolored wrapped candies, ribbons and roses. This aura is a combination of Laala, Mirei, and Sophie's original auras. *Dressing Pafé - Dressing Pafé uses their own respective auras, because this group does not have their own group cyalume coords. However, once they recieve their Team Cyalume Coords in Episode 28, their aura is composed of multicolored bat wings and anchors. This aura is a combination of Shion, Dorothy, and Leona's original auras. *SoLaMi♡Dressing - SoLaMi♡Dressing uses their own respective auras, because this group does not have their own Team Cyalume Coords - even though the members of SoLaMi♡SMILE are using their coords. Unlike their respective groups, before or after doing a Making Drama, their Cyalume Change auras don't appear. Trivia * Leona and Dorothy are the only known idols to share an aura. * During Episode 10, Laala and Mirei's auras were Autumn leaves instead of their regular auras. * SoLaMi♡SMILE is first idol group to have a group aura. That may be because of their Team Cyalume Coords. Gallery Anime Screenshots Twinkle Ribbon Imag.jpg 1280x720-y48.jpg Pripara_Ep_4_11.jpeg lol.jpg|Episode 10's multicolored autumn leaves imag.jpg 1280x720-17o.jpg Candy Alamode pop.jpg PriPara - 06 809 40.png poping.jpg Holic Trick ima.jpg x240-Ipj.jpg 1280x720-h4E.jpg guinda.jpg Baby Monster dress.png prad5-14119.jpg prad5-14120.jpg Fortune Party (L) PriPara - 18 110 65.png PriPara - 18 110 64.png prad5-1887.jpg Fortune Party (D) 38DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 39PriPara プリパラ Dressing Pafe「No D D code」 YouTube.png 36DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 35DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 33DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 32DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png PriPara - 15 110 40.png PriPara - 15 110 39.png PriPara - 18 110 71.png PriPara - 18 110 70.png PriPara - 18 110 69.png PriPara - 18 110 67.png PriPara - 18 110 66.png Marionette Mu PriPara - 26 227 57.png PriPara - 26 227 58.png PriPara - 26 227 59.png PriPara - 26 227 60.png PriPara - 26 227 61.png PriPara - 26 227 62.png PriPara - 26 227 63.png PriPara - 26 227 64.png PriPara - 26 227 65.png PriPara - 26 227 66.png PriPara - 26 227 67.png Prism Stone (Brand) 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.19.02.png|The atoms during the Cyalume Change 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.20.44.png|The stars after the Cyalume Change 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.20.27.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.24.20.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.24.01.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.23.41.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.23.16.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.22.43.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.22.20.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.21.31.png SoLaMi♡SMILE 1SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png|SoLaMi SMILE group Cyalume Aura 2SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 3SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png PriPara - 15 110 56.png shade.jpg bright.jpg 500px-PriPara_Episode_18_-_「Pretty_Prism_Paradise」_&_「No_D&D_code」.jpg Dressing Pafé 螢幕快照 2015-01-17 上午11.33.02.png|Dressing Pafe group Cyalume Aura 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.33.42.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.33.22.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.32.03.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.31.40.png SoLaMi♡Dressing (SoLaMi♡SMILE Unit Cyalume Coords + Dressing Pafé Solo Cyalume Coords) 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.31.31.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.30.58.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.30.33.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.30.09.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.29.48.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.29.13.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.28.51.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.28.28.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.28.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.27.36.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.27.03.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.26.40.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.26.06.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.25.42.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.25.19.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.24.50.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.23.57.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.23.24.png Category:Anime Category:Important Terms Category:Terminologies Category:Idol